


Hearts are made to be broken.

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: เมื่อเราสูญเสียทุกสิ่งไปแล้วเท่านั้น เราจึงรู้ว่ามีมันอยู่ในครอบครอง— ที่ใดมีความเศร้า : De Profundis (ออสการ์ ไวลด์, รติพร ชัยปิยะพร (แปล)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 1





	Hearts are made to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> ชื่อเรื่อง Hearts are made to be broken. และท่อนเปิดและปิดเรื่องนั้นมาจากท่อนหนึ่งในหนังสือ De Profundis หรือชื่อภาษาไทยที่ว่า 'ที่ใดมีความเศร้า' ของนักคิดและนักเขียนชาวไอริชคนสำคัญแห่งยุค 1880 

_วันที่เราไม่ได้หลั่งน้ำตาคือวันที่หัวใจของเราแข็งกระด้าง ไม่ใช่วันที่หัวใจเราเป็นสุข_

_\- ที่ใดมีความเศร้า : De Profundis (ออสการ์ ไวลด์, รติพร ชัยปิยะพร (แปล))_

วันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์ เด็กใหม่ที่เพิ่งเข้าร่วมทีมอเวนเจอร์ส เธอสูญเสียพี่ชายฝาแฝดของตัวเองไปจากการปกป้องบ้านเกิดของเธอจากการทำลายล้างของอัลตรอน เธอเป็นเด็กกำพร้า ถูกนำไปทดลอง ทำให้เธอมีพลังและสามารถควบคุมสิ่งต่างๆ ไปจนถึงบิดเบือนความเป็นจริงได้ตามที่เธอต้องการ เธอถูกใช้เป็นเครื่องมือ เป็นอาวุธทำลายล้าง ก่อนจะเข้าร่วมทีมอเวนเจอร์ส และทำให้ได้พบกับเดซี่ จอห์นสัน

เดซี่ จอห์นสัน หรือสกาย อดีตแฮคเกอร์ สมาชิกใหม่ของทีมโคลสัน เจ้าหน้าที่ชีลด์เลเวลหนึ่ง เธอเป็นกำพร้าแต่เด็ก ฝึกฝนการเอาชีวิตรอดจากสถานเลี้ยงเด็กกำพร้า กว่าจะโตและออกมาอยู่ด้วยตัวเองก็ล้มลุกคลุกคลานอยู่นาน เธอเป็นแฮคเกอร์มือฉมัง ก่อนถูกชีลด์ตามตัวจนเจอ และจับพลัดจับผลูมาอยู่ทีมโคลสันได้เพราะดันไปปล่อยและเจาะข้อมูลระบบของชีลด์ เบิกเนตรว่าตัวเองเป็นอินฮิวแมนจากโอเบลิกซ์ วัตถุจากนอกโลกที่เข้ามาสู่ดาวโลกนานนับหมื่นปี และนั่นทำให้เธอได้พบกับวันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์

ทั้งคู่พบกันครั้งแรกภายในตึก HQ ของชีลด์ ในขณะที่สกายกำลังเดินออกจากตึกพร้อมกับทีมเพื่อไปปฏิบัติ และวันด้าเดินสวนเข้าไปในตึก เพื่อทำการทดสอบเบื้องต้นก่อนกลับไปยังตึกอเวนเจอร์สด้านนอกเมือง ด้วยลักษณะการแต่งตัวของวันด้าที่ทำให้เด็กใหม่อย่างสกายเหลียวมอง เสื้อแจ็กเกตหนังสีแดงที่ดูมอมแมม คราบน้ำตาเปื้อนใบหน้า และผมเผ้าที่ยุ่งเหยิง แต่เธอก็ทำได้แค่เพียงมองอยู่ห่างๆ เท่านั้น ไม่นานเจ้าหน้าที่เมย์ นักบินประจำยานและตำนานของชีลด์ เดินมาตามให้กลับขึ้นไปเพื่อปฏิบัติภารกิจ และนี่คือครั้งแรกที่สกายได้พบกับวันด้า

ครั้งที่สองที่ทั้งคู่พบกันคือช่วงเวลาที่ทีมโคลสันต้องเข้าไปจัดการปัญหาเล็กๆ น้อยๆ หลังจากที่เหล่าอเวนเจอร์สต่อสู้กันเองที่สนามบินในเยอรมนี ทีมโคลสันได้รับภารกิจให้พาตัวทีมอเวนเจอร์สฝั่งกัปตันอเมริกาที่สามารถคุมตัวได้ภายในสนามบินไปยังสถานที่คุมขัง ซึ่งเดซี่เป็นคนพาตัววันด้าไปยังสถานที่นั้นพร้อมกับคนอื่นๆ ดูเป็นการพบกันที่ไม่น่าจดจำเสียเท่าไหร่สำหรับทั้งคู่ แต่นั่นก็ทำให้ทั้งคูาเริ่มทำความรู้จักกัน

ครั้งที่สาม ทีมโคลสันเข้าไปประสานงานเพื่อนำตัวอเวนเจอร์สคนอื่นๆ ออกจากพื้นที่คุมขัง เมย์และโคลสันพาคลินต์ บาร์ตัน กลับไปยังบ้านไร่ ส่วนเดซี่ได้รับคำสั่งให้ไปพาตัววันด้าออกมาและพากลับไปยังตึกอเวนเจอร์สเพื่อจำกัดบริเวณ พวกเธอได้ทำความรู้จักกันและพบว่าทั้งคู่นั้นคล้ายกันเพียงใด ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องราวตอนเด็กๆ การฝึกฝนเพื่อใช้พลังของตัวเอง ช่วงเวลาที่รู้สึกโดดเดี่ยวและเปล่าเปลี่ยว ก่อนที่เดซี่จะถูกเรียกตัวกลับยานในอีกหกวันถัดมา 

เดซี่ใช้เวลาร่วมกับวันด้าภายในตึกอเวนเจอร์ส ที่มีโทนี่ สตาร์ค วิชัน และโรห์ดี้อยู่อีกฝั่งหนึ่งของตึก วันด้าใช้เวลาไปกับการฝึกการใช้พลัง อ่านหนังสือ และนอนพักผ่อน ช่วงแรกๆ วันด้าฝึกภายในยิม แต่เมื่อพบว่าพลังของเดซี่นั้นอาจจะทำลายยิมภายในอาคารได้ เธอจึงตัดสินใจชวนเดซี่ออกมาฝึกรับลมด้านนอก พื้นที่สนามหญ้าภายในบริเวณของตึกอเวนเจอร์สนั้นกว้างสุดลูกหูลูกตา อย่างน้อยก็การฝึกของพวกเธอก็ไม่ทำลายพื้นที่ของประชาชนในบริเวณใกล้เคียงอีกด้วย

วันด้าพบว่าเดซี่ไม่ชอบอ่านหนังสือ แต่มักใช้เวลาไปกับการท่องอินเทอร์เน็ตเพื่อสืบข่าวและหาข้อมูลต่างๆ ส่วนเดซี่ก็พบว่าช่วงเวลาที่วันด้าโปรดปรานมากที่สุดก็คือช่วงเวลายามเย็นที่เธอและวันด้าจะได้ใช้เวลาเงียบๆ ร่วมกัน และเป็นช่วงเวลาที่วันด้ามักหยิบหนังสือเล่มโปรดมานั่งอ่านรับลมยามเย็น บางครั้งก็พ่วงมาด้วยเครื่องดื่มเย็นๆ ที่เธอโปรดปราน

ระหว่างที่ทั้งคู่ใช้เวลาร่วมกันนั้น วันด้าหยิบหนังสือของออสการ์ ไวลด์ เรื่อง 'ที่ใดมีความเศร้า' ขึ้นมาอ่าน วันด้าบอกว่าหนังสือเล่มนี้มันช่างสวยงามและทำให้เธอรู้สึกเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความสุขและความละมุนอ่อนโยน อีกทั้งยังช่วยปลอบประโลมจิตใจได้อย่างดี ในวันสุดท้ายก่อนที่เดซี่จะถูกเรียกตัวกลับ วันด้ายื่นหนังสือเล่มนี้ให้กับเธอ กำชับว่าให้อ่านให้จบ ก่อนจะวิ่งกลับเข้าห้องพักของตัวเองไป

หลังจากที่วันด้าและเดซี่ใช้เวลาร่วมกันมาหกวันกว่าๆ ก็ทำให้ทั้งคู่เริ่มพูดคุยและติดต่อกันมาตลอด ช่วงไหนที่ทั้งคู่ว่างตรงกัน เดซี่มักจะแอบไปซ่อนตัวในรถตู้บนยาน แล้วนั่งคุยหรือวิดีโอคอลกับวันด้า ช่วงไหนที่วันด้าเหนื่อยๆ ก็มักจะมาบ่นให้เดซี่ฟัง ช่วงไหนที่เดซี่ได้ลงจากยาน เธอก็มักจะแวะไปหาวันด้าทุกครั้ง และมีอยู่ครั้งหนึ่งที่เธอต้องไปทำภารกิจลับ และไม่สามารถบอกใครได้ เดซี่เคยปล่อยให้วันด้ารอจนเก้อ นั่นทำให้เธอรู้สึกผิดมากๆ พอเจอกันอีกครั้งหนึ่ง เดซี่ก็เลยพยายามทำให้วันด้ายิ้มออก เดซี่มักบอกว่าช่วงเวลาที่วันด้ายิ้มเป็นช่วงเวลาที่เธอมีความสุข ทำให้หายเหนื่อยจากภารกิจเฮงซวยได้ รอยยิ้มของวันด้าเต็มไปด้วยความสุข นัยน์ตาสดใสเป็นประกาย เป็นยิ้มที่น่ารักและอบอุ่นหัวใจ 

เดซี่ตัดสินใจขอวันลาพักร้อนจากโคลสันและเมย์เพื่อไปหาวันด้า เพราะเดซี่ต้องทำงานและทำภารกิจอยู่บนยานตลอดเวลา ทำให้เธอไม่มีวันหยุดเหมือนเจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่นๆ เขา และเมื่อเธอลงไปยังภาคพื้นดิน ก็พบว่าวันด้าไปยังสก็อตแลนด์ เพื่อกบดาน และหลังจากนั้นไม่นาน ทีมอเวนเจอร์สถูกเรียกรวมตัวเพื่อต่อสู้กับกองกำลังของธานอส ส่วนเดซี่ถูกเรียกตัวกลับยานเพื่อรีบภารกิจใหม่

หลังจากการดีดนิ้วของธานอส สิ่งแรกที่เดซี่ทำก็คือการติดต่อไปหาวันด้า แม้วันด้าจะไม่ตอบกลับมา ทันทีที่เธอลงจากยาน ก็ก็ตรงไปยังตึกอเวนเจอร์ส คาดหวังว่าจะพบกับวันด้ารออยู่ด้านใน แต่เปล่าเลย เธอไม่พบใคร นอกจากทีมใหญ่ที่เหลืออยู่ มีแค่เพียงนาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ สตีฟ โรเจอร์ และเจมส์ โรห์ดี้ อยู่ภายในตึกอเวนเจอร์สเท่านั้น เดซี่เดินไปยังห้องของวันด้า แต่กลับไม่พบใครรออยู่ในนั้น

นาตาชาตัดสินใจว่าเธอจะเป็นคนไปบอกข่าวร้ายนี้ให้แก่เดซี่ จอห์นสัน มันค่อนข้างหนักหน่วงและรุนแรงเหลือเกิน ตลอดช่วงชีวิตที่ผ่านมา เดซี่สูญเสียคนข้างกายเกินกว่าจะรับไหว ทั้งพ่อแม่ที่ได้ใช้เวลาร่วมกันไม่นาน ลินคอล์นที่เสียสละตัวเอง มาถึงโคลสันผู้ที่เธอรักดั่งพ่อ และวันด้า แม็กซิมอฟฟ์ ผู้เป็นที่รัก 

เดซี่เดินออกมาจากตึกอย่างคนไร้เรี่ยวแรง เธอร้องไห้จนกระทั่งไร้เสียง เกราะแขนที่คอยป้องกันพลังของเธอ บัดนี้ถูกทำลายไปจนหมดสิ้น พลังของเธอทำให้อาณาเขตของตึกอเวนเจอร์สถูกทำลายไปในบริเวณกว้างเกินกว่าที่จะสามารถวัดได้ด้วยสายตา ความเศร้าเสียใจในครั้งนี้ไม่มีแม้กระทั่งสัญญาณเตือน

เธอรับรู้ได้ว่าพลังของเธอนั้นเกินกว่าที่หลายๆ คนคาดเอาไว้ แม้ว่ามันจะยังไม่ถึงเวลาที่ปะทุออกมา แต่เมื่อเกิดเหตุการณ์นี้ขึ้น สิ่งที่ไม่คาดคิดนั้นสามารถเกิดขึ้นได้ตลอดเวลา สิ่งที่เธอได้รับรู้มาก่อนหน้านี้ Quake the destroyer of worlds คือเรื่องตลกแต่มันอาจจะเกิดขึ้นจริงได้ในเวลาอันใกล้นี้

เดซี่ไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้เข้าร่วมทีมอเวนเจอร์สเพื่อย้อนเวลากลับไปช่วยทุกคน สิ่งที่เธอทำได้คือการรอและรอ เส้นเวลาถูกเขียนขึ้นมาใหม่ Quake the destroyer of worlds อาจไม่เกิดขึ้น เธอและวันด้าได้อยู่ด้วยกันอย่างมีความสุขอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

เส้นทางของทั้งคู่ไม่อาจบรรจบกัน และไม่ได้จบลงอย่างสวยงามเหมือนที่หลายๆ คนคาดหวังเอาไว้ สำหรับบางคน ช่วงเวลาหลังจากที่คนรักของพวกเธอกลับคืนมานั้นอาจเป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีและมีความสุขหลังจากที่รอคอยมาอย่างยาวนาน แต่สำหรับบางคน ช่วงเวลานี้คือช่วงเวลาที่ต้องยอมรับความจริงว่าคนรักของเขานั้นไม่อาจกลับคืนมา

เช่นเดียวกับเดซี่ จอห์นสัน ขีดพลังและความสามารถของเธอถูกปลดล็อกหลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้น ความเศร้าเสียใจทั้งหลายถาโถมมาราวกลับพายุลูกใหญ่และเกลียวคลื่นสูง จากพลังที่เธอสามารถควบคุมได้กลายเป็นความบ้าระห่ำและความน่ากลัว เจ้าหน้าที่ชีลด์จำนวนมากไม่สามารถหยุดยั้งพลังสั่นสะเทือนของเธอได้อีกต่อไป และสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เธอจำได้คือทุกสิ่งล้วนแตกสลาย ใบหน้าของวันด้าและรอยยิ้ม จนกระทั่งเธอตระหนักได้ว่าวันด้าที่รักของเธอนั้นจากไปอย่างไม่หวนกลับมา

_เมื่อเราสูญเสียทุกสิ่งไปแล้วเท่านั้น เราจึงรู้ว่ามีมันอยู่ในครอบครอง_

_\- ที่ใดมีความเศร้า : De Profundis (ออสการ์ ไวลด์, รติพร ชัยปิยะพร (แปล)_


End file.
